<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buscador by lavatorylovemachine (pinkbubblesgo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092164">Buscador</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbubblesgo/pseuds/lavatorylovemachine'>lavatorylovemachine (pinkbubblesgo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons, Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Programming, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male Friendship, No Slash, Robots, but plenty of feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbubblesgo/pseuds/lavatorylovemachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven Leonardo da Vinci viaja a Nueva York para, con la ayuda de su amigo Sherlock, completar la fabricación de su nuevo invento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buscador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto transcurre entre la T1 y T2 de Elementary, me parece. Antes de que Sherlock descubra que Irene es Moriarty, en todo caso.  Dejé de ver la serie hace mil años (antes de que venga algún listillo(a) a corregirme por algo jaja), pero anduve en la wiki contrastando las cosas que no recordaba.</p><p>En cuanto a Da Vinci's Demons, situé a Leo tiempo después de haber escuchado la voz de su madre por primera vez.</p><p>Ya se imaginarán de qué va la historia... ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo miró el edificio del Brownstone de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez esperando que su mente se repusiera de la descompensación horaria y reconociera si la dirección que le dio Sherlock era la correcta. Había perdido el vuelo directo desde Florencia hacia Nueva York y tuvo que tomar uno para Los Ángeles, aguantando en el camino a un hombre que no dejaba de hablarle sobre los graves peligros de las vacunas y la Tierra plana. No lo dejó leer su libro en paz. Para llegar a Nueva York tomó la ruta más barata, una con muchas escalas cuyo viaje fue, aunque más placentero, parecido en duración al anterior y por lo tanto agotador. </p><p>Pero lo importante era que ya estaba aquí, en lo que debía ser el Brownstone. Luego de cerrar los ojos por un momento y lentamente volverlos a abrir, pudo, finalmente, visualizar las descripciones de Sherlock flotando por sobre el edificio hasta que ambas imágenes encajaron a la perfección. Leonardo agitó el puño en señal de triunfo y gritó "JA!" en mitad de la calle.</p><p>- Ese debe ser Da Vinci - anunció Sherlock desde el interior del Brownstone, pero Joan lo detuvo antes de que saliera.</p><p>- ¡Espera, Sherlock! ¿Vas a abrirle la puerta a un desconocido así sin más?</p><p>- No es un desconocido, Watson, es mi amigo por correspondencia Leonardo da Vinci y debo ser tan puntual como se me caracteriza. </p><p>También como se le caracterizaba, Sherlock había dicho todo eso tal cual lo leyera de paporreta; a lo que Watson meneó la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa:</p><p>- Está bien, Sherlock. </p><p>El "idilio" entre él y da Vinci había empezado hacía nueve semanas. Se conocieron a través de Todos, donde Leonardo prestaba servicios de programador y hacker ético, aunque este prefiriera desligarse de la etiqueta. Para él era simplemente un hacker cuya verdadera pasión era el arte. A Sherlock le encantaron sus cuadros y lo animó a seguir pintando a pesar del poco público interesado en el arte. </p><p>Por supuesto, Sherlock también le había hablado de sí mismo. Que trabajaba de detective consultor en el NYPD y vivía con su compañera de trabajo y patrocinadora en el camino hacia la sobriedad. Que estaba completamente obsesionado con las abejas y el avistamiento de pájaros. Que aún estaba enamorado de Irene Adler a pesar de haberle perdido el rastro. Pero cuando llegó a la parte de su adicción ambos tuvieron un impase: Leo amaba los opiáceos y no se consideraba un adicto a pesar de consumirlos todo el tiempo; mientras que Sherlock hacía muecas de decepción al imaginarse a su nuevo amigo perdiendo días enteros en alucinaciones. "¿Sabes? Serías mucho más brillante si lo dejaras", le había dicho; a lo que Leo respondió, "Descubrí cosas en esos trances". Sherlock no pudo ocultar su interés en aquellas cosas, a pesar del disgusto en su rostro, pero Leo fue firme en su silencio. No iba a hablar del Turco ni nada sobrenatural con un ateo reacio como Sherlock. Es cierto que era fácil para las personas tildar a Leonardo de ateo, pero la verdad era que él mismo no sabía su posición sobre el tema. Le encantaba atacar a las religiones y su irracionalidad, sobre todo cuando provocaba la ira de Girolamo, su compañero de facultad, pero, como a cualquier genio, a Leonardo le entraban dudas de la existencia de Dios. Había vivido tantas cosas increíbles e ilógicas... por eso era mejor no contárselas a Sherlock. </p><p>Estimaba a su amigo el detective. Eran raras las ocasiones en que Leonardo conocía a alguien de inteligencia parecida y hacerlo le encantaba quizá tanto como pintar o programar. Estaba muy contento con sus mejores amigos, Zoroaster y Niccolo, pero era como si siempre hubiera faltado algo en su vida, y Sherlock llenaba ese vacío bastante bien. Tal vez por eso Zoroaster no se mostró celoso y apoyó a Leonardo en su largo viaje a Estados Unidos. </p><p>- Llegas tarde, Da Vinci - dijo Sherlock luego de abrir la puerta del Brownstone. </p><p>Recibió el abrazo de Leo con tensión pero también alegría. </p><p>- Te ves más delgado que en las fotos - comentó Leo. </p><p>Sherlock, siempre socialmente incómodo, no supo qué decir y asintió. </p><p>- Pasa - dijo. </p><p>- Gracias. </p><p>Una vez dentro, Leo parecía encantado con la decoración. Tenía la mirada fija en un jarrón antiguo cuando Sherlock le tocó el brazo para presentarle a Joan. </p><p>- Encantado - dijo Leonardo mientras estrechaba su mano. </p><p>- Igualmente - dijo Joan. </p><p>- Sherlock me habló bastante de ti. </p><p>Joan sonrió y se apresuró hasta el rellano de las escaleras. </p><p>- Voy arriba a leer un rato - anunció. - ¡Que se diviertan!</p><p>Y desapareció hacia la segunda planta. Leonardo miró hacia arriba. </p><p>- Es agradable. </p><p>- ¿No estabas con Vanessa? - preguntó Sherlock bruscamente. </p><p>Leonardo rió. </p><p>- ¿Siempre eres tan paranoico? - dijo. Sherlock permaneció impasible. - Y con Vanessa no tengo una relación, es más bien... No lo podría definir. </p><p>- Cosas de la posmodernidad. </p><p>Leonardo sonrió. </p><p>- Sí, supongo. </p><p>Se quedó un rato mirando a la nada, con los ojos brillándole. </p><p>- Ella es más que tu modelo - aventuró Sherlock. </p><p>Leonardo no dijo nada. Parecía absorto en ensoñaciones. Sherlock se acercó rápidamente al rellano de las escaleras, miró por encima de las escaleras y luego a Leo. </p><p>- ¿La trajiste? - le preguntó. </p><p>Por toda respuesta, Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sacó el arete de la oreja derecha. </p><p>- ¡JA! - exclamó, al tiempo que una diminuta tarjeta de memoria caía en su mano.</p><p>- Ingenioso - comentó Sherlock. - ¿No se dieron cuenta? </p><p>- Ni sospecharon. ¿Nos ponemos a ello? </p><p>- En seguida. </p><p>Sherlock trajo su laptop de otra habitación, la encendió y entregó a Leonardo, quien la puso en su regazo. Ambos seguían sentados en el rellano de las escaleras. </p><p>- ¿Qué tienes aquí? - Leonardo entrecerró los ojos e hizo clic -. Jajajaja... Vaya. </p><p>Sherlock frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia la pantalla. Era una <em>selfie</em> de él mismo en ropa interior. </p><p>- Se supone que estaba cifrada - dijo. </p><p>Leonardo sonrió y movió los dedos de su mano derecha como si fueran mágicos. </p><p>- Nada que estos dedos no puedan deshacer. </p><p>Sherlock hizo una mueca. </p><p>- Ya veo. </p><p>- No me has dicho para qué era la foto. </p><p>- Perdí un reto con Todos. </p><p>Leo sonrió e introdujo la tarjeta de memoria en una de las ranuras de la laptop. A continuación, la pantalla se volvió negra y el artista empezó a tipear a furiosamente. </p><p>Era lenguaje de programación, algo que Sherlock entendía un poco menos que las otras áreas del saber humano, pero que le producía curiosidad. Podía escuchar a Leonardo hablar de ello por horas, de la misma manera que Leo lo escuchaba hablar sobre casos interesantes en el precinto policial. </p><p>La computadora emitió un pitido al que Leo reaccionó con satisfacción. Retiró su tarjeta de memoria. </p><p>- Ahora solo falta la impresión. </p><p>En la amplia sala del Brownstone, ambos trabajaron a conciencia con la impresora 3D de Sherlock. El resultado los asombró, si bien ya habían conversado sobre el robot largo y tendido. Las orejas, grandes y flexibles, y la pantalla en forma de dos ojos masculinos le daban a la máquina un aspecto de alienígena humanoide. En cambio, las ranuras en su "boca" eran algo perturbadoras. </p><p>- ¿Se quedará con el nombre BUS-KDOR? - preguntó Sherlock. </p><p>- Hasta que se me ocurra uno mejor - respondió Leo. </p><p>Él estaba aún muy absorto y encantado con su creación, al punto de tener los ojos húmedos. </p><p>- ¿Vas a probarlo con la misma cinta? - preguntó Sherlock. </p><p>Pero el artista ya estaba fuera de vista, ahora hurgando entre su maletín de viaje. Sacó un reproductor Walkman con un casete ya dentro y lo introdujo en una de las ranuras del robot, que lo engulló entero. </p><p>Sherlock conocía el contenido de esa cinta, cuánto le costó a Leonardo conseguirla y lo que significaba para él. La anterior vez no habían tenido suerte, pero tal vez hoy... </p><p>El robot empezó a leer el casete con sonidos metálicos. Acto seguido, una voz de mujer salió de sus "orejas". Era la madre de Leo.</p><p>
  <em>- Leo, mi adorado Leo. No quiero abandonarte, pero las circunstancias...</em>
</p><p>Los ojos del robot parpadearon y en la pantalla se leyó:</p><p>
  <em>Mujer, 55 años. Turquía.</em>
</p><p>- Turquía - repitió Leonardo, inclinado sobre la mesa y pensando en la fabulosas implicaciones de esa revelación. Luego rió triunfalmente y golpeó el aire con un puño -. Es un tipo despierto este BUS-KDOR.</p><p>Se quedó contemplando su creación. </p><p>- Felicidades - dijo Sherlock -. ¿Qué harás ahora? </p><p>- Mejoraré el algoritmo, en cuanto llegue a Florencia, para tener una ubicación más exacta. </p><p>Sin decir nada, Sherlock salió corriendo de la sala. </p><p>- ¡Sherlock! - llamó Leo, sin obtener respuesta. </p><p>Pero en seguida volvió, trayendo en una mano una tarjeta de memoria para celular, de las primeras que se fabricaron. Reemplazó al casete de Leo y dijo con la voz entrecortada:</p><p>- Es Irene. </p><p>Leo también quedó de piedra. Había algo enigmático y particular en la mención de ese nombre que lo dejaba así. Para Sherlock debe ser aún peor, pensó. </p><p>Una risa suave, pero a la vez fuerte, y femenina salió del robot. </p><p>
  <em>- Te dije que compraras acuarelas líquidas, no en pastillas. Para ser un genio, a veces te portas como un tontuelo. Te amo.</em>
</p><p>BUS-KDOR parpadeó. </p><p>
  <em>Irene Adler. Mujer, 32 años. Ubicación desconocida.</em>
</p><p>Decir que Sherlock estaba devastado era poco. </p><p>- Creo que mis habilidades para programar no son tan buenas después de todo - bromeó Leo con una mueca.</p><p>- No es eso - dijo Sherlock -. El robot es bastante bueno para el año que vivimos. En teoría, su mera concepción es utópica. </p><p>Leo sabía que Sherlock no mentía, pero también que detrás de la jerga científica se escondía algo más.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Holmes? </p><p>Antes de que Sherlock pudiera contestar, Joan entró a la sala. La presencia de BUS-KDOR pareció desconcertarla. </p><p>- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó y se le acercó. </p><p>- Mi nuevo invento - respondió Leo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que podía mejorar su aspecto un poco más -. Te agradecería que no lo mencionaras a nadie más. </p><p>- Descuida - dijo Joan, aún observándolo. Sherlock estaba aliviado de que no supiera para qué servía -. ¿Lo construiste tú solo?</p><p>- Sí - Leo sonrió -. Me tomó unas semanas. </p><p>- ¿Y qué hace? </p><p>Leo miró a Sherlock con complicidad. </p><p>- No puedo decirlo hasta que funcione con propiedad, lo siento - respondió Leo. </p><p>Joan dejó de observar el robot y miró a Leo. </p><p>- ¿No funciona...?</p><p>- No tan bien como quisiera. Pero Sherlock está bastante orgulloso de mí. </p><p>No pudo evitar reír ante el efecto que su broma causó en Sherlock, quien estaba azorado y confundido. Joan sonrió y reparó en el casete, pero resolvió no hacer más preguntas. </p><p>- Estaré en la cocina - anunció y salió de vista. </p><p>Leo comenzó a desmontar el robot, no sin antes devolverle a Sherlock su tarjeta de memoria. Guardó la suya con tristeza y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. </p><p>- Lo siento, de verdad. Nadie más que yo quiere que BUS-KDOR mejore. </p><p>Sherlock no dijo nada, pero asintió de forma que Leo no se preocupara más que de lo habitual. En realidad no sabía cuándo acabaría su martirio, cuándo encontraría a Irene. </p><p>Cuidadosamente, Leo guardó las piezas y el casete en su mochila y apagó la laptop de Sherlock. </p><p>- Sí estoy orgulloso de tus logros - Sherlock dijo de pronto. - No conozco a nadie que abarque tantos campos como tú. Y tan estupendamente. </p><p>- Gracias. Es muy halagador viniendo de ti.</p><p>- Y sabes que alcanzarías la cima si lo dejaras. </p><p>Leonardo suspiró. La verdad era que no había consumido en tres semanas. No quería ser arrestado durante su viaje, pero más que nada, no quería que Sherlock estuviese tentado a consumir.</p><p>- No soy adicto - racionalizó Leo. </p><p>El silencio de Sherlock fue peor que cualquier reprimenda. Leo volvió a la carga. </p><p>- Es todo por diversión... Además, razono mejor cuando estoy... ya sabes. </p><p>Sherlock bufó. </p><p>- Yo también pensaba así. Pero no lo necesito, y tú tampoco. </p><p>Leo no puso objeciones. </p><p>- Podrías ser tú en lugar de Botticelli mañana - continuó Sherlock. </p><p>De pronto, Joan volvió de la cocina. </p><p>- ¿Sandro Botticelli? - inquirió. </p><p>- Sí, es amigo mío - dijo Leo -. Mañana expone sus pinturas en el Met.  </p><p>- ¿Y no me dijiste nada, Sherlock? - dijo Joan, incrédula. </p><p>- Leo es mejor que Botticelli - dijo Sherlock con firmeza. </p><p>- Gracias, pero... </p><p>- Deberías ver sus cuadros, Watson. </p><p>Joan parecía muy interesada en Leo, que reía ligeramente. </p><p>- Esto es muy halagador, Holmes, pero te recuerdo que el promotor de Sandro dijo que mi trabajo tenía un aire anticuado. </p><p>- Está equivocado, ya te dije - dijo Sherlock. </p><p>- ¿Anticuado? - dijo Joan. </p><p>- Sí, dice que nadie compraría algo tan anticuado en el 2013.</p><p>Las cejas de Joan se alzaron de la sorpresa. </p><p>- ¿Anticuado como si fuera algo malo? - preguntó. </p><p>- El hombre es un idiota - sentenció Sherlock. Leo los miraba divertido. </p><p>Joan miró su reloj. </p><p>- Las hamburguesas deben estar listas dijo -. ¿Tienen hambre?</p><p>- Claro - dijo Leo.</p><p>- Sí - dijo Sherlock al mismo tiempo. </p><p>Ya en la cocina y momentos después, los tres disfrutaban de hamburguesas veganas con pan. </p><p>- ¿Saben? - dijo de pronto Leo -. A veces sí me siento anticuado. </p><p>Sherlock frunció el cejo, claramente no comprendía los singulares razonamientos de su amigo. </p><p>- ¿Cómo así? - dijo Joan. </p><p>- Es raro. Es como si mi espíritu, mi esencia, perteneciese a la antigüedad. Al Renacimiento, qué se yo... Sherlock debe estar pensando que estoy loco. </p><p>- Solo un poco - dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Era tan raro verlo sonreír que Leo también sonrió. </p><p>- Puedo conseguirte una entrada extra para mañana, Joan - dijo. </p><p>- ¿En serio? ¿No es una molestia? </p><p>- Para nada. </p><p>La luz de la luna caía ya sobre el Brownstone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>